


Breeding Ground: Flying High

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [47]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry, Carol, and Zinda test the durability of an experimental plane. And the two lovely ladies go on a different kind of test ride. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on March 7th, 2019.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Carol Danvers/Zinda Blake, Harry Potter/Zinda Blake
Series: Breeding Ground [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 6





	Breeding Ground: Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 7th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Flying High(Zinda Blake/Lady Blackhawk and Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel-Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Smut)**

* * *

  
  
Two gorgeous blondes whistled in response to a handsome jet craft. Being experienced pilots, they knew precisely what an advanced and very amazing aircraft looked like and they could not wait to get a closer look at it. Carol Danvers, the superheroine known as Captain Marvel, stepped forward, and Zinda Blake, the Birds of Prey member known as Lady Blackhawk, approached it. Both women dressed casually, in button up shirts and nice blue jeans, and boots, but it did little to hide their amazing bodies. Carol’s long hair had been tied back into a ponytail, while Zinda’s hair flowed more freely down her back.  
  
“So, I’m guessing by your whistles, you’re very impressed.”  
  
The most handsome thing, even next to the aircraft, approached them. Hadrian Peverell approached the two women, Carol Ferris’s partner at Ferris Aircraft. Or Harry, as many called him when they were intimate. And both Carol and Zinda had been very intimate.  
  
“You’ve outdone yourself,” Carol said.  
  
“Carol was the one that came up with a lot of it, although I contributed a lot,” Harry told them. “If you would like, I would give you a tour.”  
  
Harry took both Carol and Zinda by the hand. They decided to lock arms in them. They moved up into the plane where the interior was a lot more amazing than the outside.  
  
“Wow, bigger on the inside,” Zinda said. “Very impressive.”  
  
“And that’s not the best part,” Hadrian said.  
  
The temperature climate controls inside of the plane allowed it to be a very comfortable flight. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. A small bar had been stocked on the plane which both women whistled and approved nicely at. They moved over to inspect the lavish seats as well.  
  
“Well, any passengers will be comfortable,” Carol said.  
  
“And anyone attempting to hijack this plane will have a few nasty surprises,” Harry told them. “And there’s also one of the most sophisticated autopilots on the planet, although nothing beats the quick thinking of world caliber pilot and I know two of them right here.”  
  
Both Zinda and Carol smiled. Zinda’s arm wrapped around Hadrian’s back and moved down, to casually cup his ass. Carol, meanwhile, rested her hand between the emerald-eyed billionaire’s legs in a very suggestive way.  
  
“But useful for certain activities,” Carol said.  
  
“Like trying to deal with gorillas with jetpacks,” Zinda said.  
  
Carol’s eyebrows raised “O-kay, not what I was going for but...an autopilot would be useful for that.”  
  
Harry pressed a button and the seats gave way to a nice lavish bed. Carol and Zinda just smiled at him.  
  
“For more intimate flights, right?” Zinda asked with a suggestive wiggle of her tongue.  
  
“Yes, indeed,” Hadrian said. “And that’s one case where the autopilot would come in handy….so how would you two like me to help test the plane for that?”  
  
Zinda and Carol were game to help Harry test it. The plane took off of the ground, rather smooth. Carol had been impressed, and wonder if Harry copied her and Zinda’s flight styles into the simulator, for the most accurate flight. Of course, as Harry mentioned, nothing could beat the quick thinking of an actual pilot.  
  
“Well, the autopilot works,” Carol said. “And now for the bed.”  
  
Carol and Zinda shoved Harry down onto the bed. The two buxom blondes removed Harry’s clothes and by the looks of his erection which poked straight up, they could say that Harry was ready for some serious testing. Carol and Zinda stripped each other down, until they wore nothing but sexy underwear. Nice intricate bras which barely held their chests, and nice sexy thongs which showed their amazing asses off nicely. Carol’s was red and Zinda favored a more purple color.  
  
Both sexy pilots dropped down and worshipped Harry’s body with many kisses. Harry returned in kind, feeling up their lovely bodies, grabbing everything he could reach, and even brushing up against some things which was out of the reach for anything other than magic.  
  
The duo slipped down, with practiced harmony. Zinda, taking Hadrian’s head into her mouth, sucked on him while Carol toyed with his balls, cupping them and gently sucking on them. She grew even more intense when kissing onto them.  
  
“Well, the two of you still know how to work a stick,” Hadrian groaned.  
  
Carol and Zinda lavished his manhood with so much of their wet mouths, it almost caused Hadrian to lose it.The pleasure, coursing through his loins only increased. Both of them kissed at the tip of his manhood, and sucked him compeltely hard.  
  
Zinda longed for Harry to be back inside of her. Many times, he matched her drink for drink, and nothing sobered Zinda up than a nice cock stuck in as many places as possible. Zinda, rotating her mouth around Hadrian pleasured him while Carol pleasured Zinda’s body, releasing her breasts.  
  
“You get the first ride,” Carol said. “Just like we agreed from.”  
  
The flight had been smoothed and they were high above the skies, the only three up in the plane as it flew. Zinda climbed onto Hadrian, but paused and climbed over to him. Zinda yanked off her thong and exposed her pussy, drenched with so much moisture.  
  
“I missed your tongue,” Zinda said.  
  
Hadrian showed her the memories of having a talented tongue buried inside of her were not exaggerated. He very vigorously ate Zinda out and caused her passionate cries to only get louder and louder every time Hadrian slammed his tongue into her.  
  
“Yes, that’s perfect,” Zinda murmured. “Work me...with that tongue.”  
  
“Yes,” Carol said as she rubbed her pussy. “That’s...it right there.”  
  
The minute Zinda got herself nice and wet, she was ready to ride. She crawled over, and pressed her now naked breasts against Hadrian’s chest. The two of the made out passionately, the desire the two felt towards each other strong. It made Zinda even hotter to realize Carol had been touching her.  
  
“Go ahead and fuck him,” Carol said.  
  
Zinda had just had sex with Harry about a week ago, but to her, it had been a very long time. Finally, Zinda pushed herself down onto Harry and took her inside of her.  
  
With Zinda’s tasty core fresh on his lips, Harry grabbed onto her tightly and rocked the woman up and down. Her breasts bounced just above Harry’s line of sight. Harry sat up just enough to capture one of Zinda’s nipples in his mouth. Zinda, grabbing onto the back of Harry’s head, moaned when rocking back and forth. She cried out, the lust only building up inside of her.  
  
“Yes,’ Zinda breathed. “Give me everything you have...please.”  
  
Harry gave Zinda pretty much everything that he had, and so much more. Zinda pressed her warm walls against Harry, snugly wrapping around him and releasing him several times over. Oh, Harry could just barely hold back, from fucking the daylights out of Zinda Blake. He buried as fast into her body, sending her to an endless wave of pleasure the deeper Harry planted himself into her.  
  
“YES!” Zinda called. “YES!”  
  
The minute Zinda spiked down onto Harry, she was having the time of her life.  
  
Not to be forgotten, Harry laid back so he could eat Carol’s pussy. Carol’s hard breathing erupted the moment Harry pushed his tongue deep inside of her body.  
  
Carol and Zinda made out with each other. Despite Carol being the most naturally aggressive of the two, Zinda did not break down. Harry gained a very vivid picture of both of these women, fondling each other, sucking on each other’s mouths and just having a grand old time.  
  
Harry tried to resist Zinda’s heavenly embrace. Carol leaking all over him only challenged Harry’s resistance even more.  
  
Carol, despite being mostly satisfied with Harry’s tongue, wanted more. She flicked against Zinda’s clit, to try and get a more intense orgasm going through her. The energy pulse exploding out of Carol just caused Zinda to cry out in pleasure.  
  
“N-no fair,” Zinda whimpered between orgams. “No fair.”  
  
A sassy grin flashed on Carol’s face. “Everything is fair in love and whore, Dear Ms. Blake...and given that this is both...well….”  
  
Harry pressed deep inside of her body, sending Zinda over the edge. Both Carol and Harry combined threatened to drive Zinda completely mad with so much pleasure. The heat, doubling through her body, caused Zinda to close down onto him.  
  
Zinda tried to resist the orgasm pulsing through her body. The most intense one yet and Zinda rocked back, moaning in pleasure from what Harry did to her.  
  
Harry pumped deep inside Zinda a few more times. Carol crawled away from Harry’s face and left him dripping with juices. Zinda, meanwhile, collapsed onto Harry, breathing heavily.  
  
Pulling one pilot away, Harry turned to another. Carol, peering over her shoulder, beckoned Harry over to the side. Harry removed the band clipping her hair back and allowed Carol’s lovely blonde locks to flow out. Harry leaned down and grabbed onto Carol’s hair, pulling back against it when sliding against her.  
  
“So, now what?”  
  
“I’m going to fuck your daylights out.”  
  
Being fucked on a plane always got Carol’s juices flowing. Harry yanked back onto her hair and shoved deep into the curvy blonde. Her ass bounced after Harry plowed deep inside of her. Carol moaned deeply as Harry touched her body. Every inch of her, had been opened for Harry’s domination and Carol, if she loved nothing else, she loved to be very aggressively dominated.  
  
The harder, the better, and Harry knew precisely all of the ways to rock Carol’s body in the most impressive ways possible. Those balls just smacked against Carol’s thighs and caused her insides.  
  
“You’re addicted to me,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, guilty as charged,” Carol said. “And this is...one addition….I won’t break.”  
  
Harry planted himself into Carol, riding her into the bed. The soft moans coming from behind Harry indicated Zinda had woke up and she had been playing with herself.  
  
Leaving Carol in the throes of passion, Harry moved over to quickly tend to Zinda. Those lovely legs, which Zinda showed up in those amazing black skirts, wrapped around him. She had some underrated legs, although the stiff competition which Zinda went against made her feel overlooked. Zinda snagged up Hadrian inside of her body, and moaned very aggressively the faster he pumped inside of her.  
  
Hadrian rocked Zinda deeper. And felt Carol press up against his back, grinding her hips against Hadrian in an attempt to encourage him to bury deeper into Zinda.  
  
Pulling out of Zinda, Harry launched Carol onto her back and speared inside of her body. The-Emerald Eyed wizard cupped Carol’s breasts.  
  
“I like you playing with my big, slutty tits,” Carol moaned. “I like the way you milk them...grab them...squeeze them...and just everything you do with them...and I mean everything.”  
  
“I know you do,’ Harry told her. “Are you going to cum with me?”  
  
“Baby, you know that I am,” Carol said to Harry. “Harder...fuck me...harder!”  
  
Harry planted himself deep into Carol. Zinda kneeled beside them, giving Harry a wanton look, one of those come fuck me looks.  
  
After finishing Carol up with another orgasm, Harry mounted Zinda and screwed her brains out. The beautiful, blue-eyed blonde rocked back and forth. Harry positioned Zinda just right so she could eat out Carol and have an explosion through her body.  
  
Through their hazed thoughts, Carol and Zinda realized how well the autopilot worked. Although this paled compared to how nice the bed was.  
  
Nothing lasted forever. Harry bent both Carol and Zinda over the edge of the bed, fingering them for a brief spell at the same time before burying himself into the woman who held out the longest through his aggressions. Who just happened to be the lovely Ms. Zinda Blake, who cried out in pleasure.  
  
Carol’s insides still received a heavenly massage, so she could not be too disappointed. After Zinda exploded, Hadrian switched to her. Carol tried to enjoy the time spent with Hadrian inside of her. Every moment ticked by, grinding by, as much as Hadrian’s balls did, grinding against her.  
  
Hadrian closed his eyes, one woman would get the brunt of his seed, although both of them would end this little test flight very happy. The screams, the strangled cries, the lust-filled moans all fueled Hadrian. Hadrian moved from Zinda to Carol to Zinda to Carol and so on, with lightning fast speed.  
  
The amount of orgasms both women shared, each building up on the intensity of the last, proved they would both be winners. But, only one would get the prize stored deep within Hadrian’s swollen balls.  
  
The former Harry Potter busted a nut inside of the buxom blonde pilot. Her cries of jubilation echoed throughout the building the faster Hadrian buried his gift inside of both of them.  
  
The dust settled and both Carol and Zinda pressed against their handsome heroes body. The plane now descended back down to the ground having reached its pre-planned destination.  
  
“Good flight?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“Oh, it was a good ride?” Zinda asked. “Wouldn’t you say, Carol?”  
  
“Yes, Zinda, I would say so myself.”  
  
Zinda and Carol enjoyed the aftertaste left behind on Hadrian. His encouraging hands, stroking their luscious blonde heads, showed them that more fun was to come after they returned back to the hotel room.  
  
It was a shame Carol Ferris had been in space at the time and thus did not have a chance to join them. But maybe someday, they will have a replay for her sake.  
 **End.**


End file.
